


Money Shot

by kJez



Category: NCT
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hate Sex, Humor, Kinks, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, M/M, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kJez/pseuds/kJez
Summary: When Jeno loses his part-time job, he begins falling behind on his student loan payments, rent, utilities, and a whole list of other crap. Unable to find work and four days from eviction, Jeno asks Donghyuck for advice on how to proceed. That’s when Donghyuck offers him a grand solution: “Gay porn, dude! It PAYS!”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, jeno/jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	1. EVICTION

Jeno’s oversized glasses slid pathetically down the bridge of his nose as he stared down at the eviction notice held in his hand. “By Sunday? They’re giving me FOUR DAYS? Unbelievable!” Jeno growled as he crumpled the paper and tossed it aside. He was over a month late on several payments, including his student loan. He’d fought hard to come to America, and the last thing he needed was to have to beg his parents to provide for him. He’d done well the past year, making just enough at the local adult bookstore x café, ‘Verde and Penne’ to cover his expenses.

The store was doing extremely well, but then was unexpectedly shut down, thanks to the owners having been involved in some sleazy drug operations. Now Jeno had no job, no truly marketable skills, and no way of paying any of his bills. He sighed. “I should’ve stayed home…” he murmured. He glanced down at his phone and gasped. He was already late for class – a class he may never be able to take again if he doesn’t find a way to pay for it. He rushed out the door, not even stopping at the Melody Poppers Bakery to grab his (recent) favourite $4 breakfast deal, a cream cheese bagel and a milkshake.

By the time Jeno got to his campus, he was already 10 minutes late. This isn’t usually a big problem with most of his other lecturers, but he had Professor Riddle first thing in the morning, and he was… sort of a dick. “Ah, Mr. Lee. Glad you could finally join us. I would appreciate it if you could fix your watch to reflect the time here in America, rather than that of your home country, if you would please? Maybe then you would finally be on time,” he said venomously.

“Sorry, Professor,” Jeno mumbled as he made his way to the very back of the class. As expected, his best friend Donghyuck had his sunglasses on, hoodie up, and was snoozing away with his laptop open. Jeno elbowed him, causing him to fall sideways onto the empty chair on his left. “Woah! Dafuq?”

“Hyuck! Wake up, dude.”

“Bitch, I *am* awake. You’re not blind, are you?” Donghyuk grumbled as he readjusted the chair, ready to get back to napping.

“No, Hyuck. Listen. I need help,” Jeno whispered urgently, hiding the lower part of his face behind his laptop screen so as to not incur Prof. Riddle’s wrath once again.

“Mm?”

“Look. I got an eviction notice this morning. My landlord’s kicking me out because I’m behind on payments. I’ve been looking for another job for weeks now. Nobody in the vicinity of the damn campus or where I currently live seems to be hiring. I got a few freelance writing gigs, but they pay me peanuts. I am really, really desperate now. Is there anything at all you could offer me at your café? I could clean the floors.”  
“Jeno-yah. If my family could afford to pay for labour, they wouldn’t be using their own children to unclog the toilets and scrub the tables, you know?”

“I know, I know,” Jeno responded, dejected. “God… I really am desperate, Hyuck. I have nowhere to go!”

“Chill, bro. You can come crash at mine till you get something,” Donghyuck hummed, falling asleep once again. Jeno pinched his arm, causing Donghyuck to yelp.

“Yes? At the back! Have something to share with the class?” Prof. Riddle’s voice boomed across the lecture hall.

“No, sir! I just slipped off my chair, is all! Really sorry! Carry on. Factorials… spaceships and whatnot,” Donghyuck lied with surprising ease.

“Mark my words, boy. You will be the first one to fail my Philosophy class in three years, and it will all be your own doing,” he threatened before turning back to the board.

“Why are we taking this shit class again?” Donghyuk complained, pulling up his hoodie. “Also,” he pinched Jeno back, causing the younger boy to hiss, “Fuck you.”

“I’m sorry, but I need you to listen! This is really bad. I’m terrified about my parents finding out… also, I really don’t want to be broke… I like money.”

“Don’t we all, bitch boy?” Donghyuck clicked his tongue before sighing. “Okay, I may have a solution for you, but right now, I need my beauty rest. I’ll tell you at lunch.”

“Could’ve just slept at night, you know?” Jeno teased.  
“I’ll snip your dick off without a care in the world, Lee Jeno, and you know it,” Donghyuck murmured before falling asleep again.

Jeno grew more impatient with every passing minute, but somehow, time marched on, and the class was finally over. Jeno wasted no time. He spun to his left and shook the still-snoozing Donghyuck awake. “Hyuck! HYUCK! It’s lunchtime!”

Donghyuck groaned as Jeno dragged him to the cafeteria. Having skipped breakfast, Jeno’s stomach had made a few obscene noises during the lecture. He’d managed to drown some of the rumbling sounds with water, but that just made him want to pee – which he did, twice, much to Prof. Riddle’s disapproval.

When he’d finally gotten his hands on a toasted ciabatta sandwich and an iced coffee, he settled down with Donghyuck at a table. Donghyuck sipped on his iced tea nonchalantly as Jeno wolfed down the sandwich. “Okay, slow down or you’ll give yourself indigestion. Actually, no. Just watching you makes my tummy hurt.”

“I’m starving, Hyuck,” Jeno mumbled with his mouth full. “I didn’t really get to have dinner or anything either.”  
“Close your damn mouth, Jeno. Speak after you’ve swallowed. Who raised you? Tsk,” Donghyuck complained. Jeno shot him his signature smile in response, eyes forming twinkling crescents, enough to melt even the coldest of hearts.

“Okay, listen wolf-child,” Donghyuck began, and Jeno looked at him inquisitively, still munching on his sandwich. “So, you know why I’ve been so tired yet looking so fly lately?”

Jeno had his doubts about the latter bit but nodded anyway. “It’s ‘cause I’ve got a late-night job!” Donghyuck whispered. Jeno nodded again, taking another bite out of his fast-disappearing sandwich.

“After I help out at the café, I go back to my room, pretend to study, but sneak out and go to work, and I’m telling you, boy. It pays. It PAAAAYS! You know what my job is?” Jeno shook his head.  
Donghyuck leaned in closer, and murmured a barely audible, “gay porn” in his ear.

He pulled away, slouching in his seat, looking darn proud of himself. Jeno’s eyes had gone comically wide, and the next second he was choking on his sandwich. Donghyuck gasped and jumped out of his chair. “Oh my god! He’s choking! Somebody help! Help!”

A burly dude seated right across from them stood up. “What’s going on?”  
“I literally just said, he’s choking!” Donghyuck screamed, his voice getting shriller with every word. “Oh my god, help him!”  
As the dude grabbed the much-smaller Jeno and Heimlich manoeuvred him, the last chunk of Jeno’s beloved sandwich came flying out of his mouth and went on a faraway trip of its own, never to be seen again.

Jeno flopped onto the floor, heaving and sputtering. His ribs were going to be hella bruised the next day, he just knew it.

Ten minutes later, they’d both settled back into their seats, with Jeno throwing dirty looks at Donghyuck, an ice pack pressed against his abdomen. “Gay porn, Hyuck? That’s your solution?”

Donghyuck shrugged, “Hey. Works for me!”

“Yeah, but I’m not gay, man!” Jeno retorted.

“Ehm, it’s called gay-for-pay. Look it up!”  
Jeno groaned, “Isn’t there anything else? Something feasible?”

“Dude, I’m not telling you this is the only thing out there for you. You’re welcome to keep looking, you know? You asked me what I’ve got, and this is what I’ve got. Alternatively, you could just try it out a couple times, and if it doesn’t work for you, tough luck, bye-bye. Besides, you only need money for rent and the past month’s bills. I know a producer who’s looking for a sorta-buff ‘vers’... twink right now, and he pays well. A couple of movies ought to cut it.”

“I don’t know, Hyuck… what if… what if I’m bad at it?”

“Come on, Je-No-Jaem! It’s just sex. You’ve had sex before. Just… well… this is the same thing but with slightly different… you know? Processes.” Jeno had gone a bright red, his ears standing out starkly against his blonde hair.

“You HAVE had sex before, haven’t you?” Donghyuck inquired, eyes weary. Jeno stared at his textbook, deliberately avoiding Donghyuck’s eyes.

“Oh… oh my. Okay, that might be a problem… OR NOT! Don’t worry. I’ll… I’ll explain the basics to you!”  
“Ehhh? I’m not sure I want you to…”

“Look, if you wanna do this, I’ve got your back. It’s not that hard, trust me. You just… have to learn how to act a bit, you know? You’re going to need to make a video and send it in first.”

“A video?”

“Yeah, an audition clip…”

“Oh, brother…”


	2. AUDITION

Jeno’s ceaseless pacing up and down the corridor was starting to give Donghyuck a headache. 

“I’m tempted to trip you and crack a kneecap. You have no idea how tempted I am,” he muttered as Jeno sighed for the zillionth time.  
  


“I’m nervous! Get off my back!” Jeno snapped.

“Oh honey. I’m usually the one with somebody on my back,” Donghyuck quipped, earning a slap on the arm from Jeno.  
  
After what felt like ages, a girl with a clipboard entered the waiting room. “Lee Jeno?” she called out.

“Oh! Th-that’s me!” Jeno responded, stumbling over his own feet. 

“Director Choi’s waiting for you inside,” she said, turning around immediately after and walking away briskly. 

“Kiss ass, Je-No-Jaem,” Donghyuck smirked. 

“You mean kick,” Jeno corrected him as he walked towards the audition room.

“I said what I said,” Donghyuck called after him.  
  
Willfully ignoring Donghyuck’s last words, Jeno entered the audition room. He was instantly taken aback, and the surprise must’ve shown all too clearly on his face, as Director Choi’s laughter boomed across the room.  
  
“Ah-HA-HA-HA! Look at him! Ah-HAH! Beautiful. Just beautiful. Come in, come in. Don’t be afraid. We don’t bite… unless it’s in the script,” the director winked. He was a jovial man who looked somewhere between 50 to 60. Stout and amicable, he walked up to Jeno with his hand outstretched. Jeno reached out and shook his hand, albeit a bit hesitant.  
  


“Hello, Jeno is it? Now, aren’t you a fine specimen? Brilliant. Brilliant. Yes, right there. Settle down for a minute.” Jeno took a seat on the chair Director Choi was indicating.  
  
He took a second to survey the wide room, which resembled a massive rectangle with giant red and black curtains blocking out the midday sun, giving the walls and floor an eerie tint. His eyes swept across the expanse of the room before finally settling on the large, rather luxurious-looking bed that sat farthest from his right.  
  
His eyes caught the glimpse of silver. He looked closer as a shimmering grey head of hair emerged from under the sheets. As the delicate strands parted, Jeno realised he was looking at the most beautiful man he had ever seen.  
  
An assistant quickly ran to him, holding makeup equipment. The man shut his eyes and pursed his lips as the assistant set to work, retouching his makeup. He was clad in a silk bathrobe, which, given the angle at which he was perched on the bed, was revealing just enough skin to tease.  
  
It fell lazily off the boy’s milky shoulder, bundling around his elbow. Once the assistant had applied sufficient lip tint, the man thanked the girl and turned towards where Jeno sat, staring abjectly. The look of nonchalance on the man’s face turned to a naughty smirk for a split second as his eyes met Jeno’s. Jeno gulped nervously.  
  
“Ah. I see one of our boys has caught your fancy. That's one of our top stars, Jaemin. Korean, like us.  
Unfortunately, he’s a bit above your paygrade right now, Jeno. But if you do well today, I might be able to formally introduce y’all much sooner,” the director teased. Jeno could feel his face burning with embarrassment.  
  
“Okay. Let’s not waste time. I’m just going to ask you a few questions and then have you do a demonstration. Now, Haechan, as we call your friend here in showbiz, told me a little bit about you. We just need to confirm that it’s not all hype, you know?” Director Choi smiled, throwing his hands up flamboyantly for emphasis. Jeno nodded politely.  
  
“Okay, follow me,” he said, walking towards a bordered off portion of the room. It was a space barely 8x8 ft, parted by a sliding plywood wall, furnished with a couple of beanbags, a small table and an ottoman.  
Seated on one of the beanbags was a shorter, younger man who looked as delicate as a flower.  
  
Upon seeing Jeno, the smaller man made no attempt to introduce himself. As a matter of fact, he barely acknowledged Jeno’s presence. “Jeno, this is Renjun. He’s here to help you with your demonstration. But that’ll be later. For now, tell me about yourself. Why are you here? What do you need?”

To the best of his abilities, Jeno answered the questions, sticking to honesty instead of the many fragrant lies Donghyuck had fed him on the way here. As Jeno explained his financial situation and how he’d practically run away from home, the uninterested eyes of Renjun suddenly hyper focused on him.

  
“Wait. You did what? Why?” he inquired. His voice was as pleasant as his visuals, Jeno noted. He shot him an indulging smile before diving into how abusive his family truly was, explaining that years of emotional manipulation had led to some bad things happening to him. It had taken him well over a year to convince his family to let him fly to the USA to complete his degree, but when it had happened, it had felt unbelievable. 

His newfound freedom had come with quite a price tag: he had to make it all on his own. His parents wouldn’t pay a cent for his ticket, his accommodation, food, or tuition; if it hadn’t been for the generosity of his uncle, he wouldn’t have gotten this far.  
  
Now Renjun’s eyes mirrored something akin to sympathy… or at least that’s what Jeno thought he saw. He didn’t like being the subject of pity, so he cut his story short, leading Director Choi to inquire about his experience with sex, positions, toys and more. Though Jeno had, with Donghyuck’s help, learned all the technicalities, his lack of experience was quite obvious to the other two in the room.

Director Choi sighed. “Jeno… if you’re a virgin, this might not be the right thing for you.” Jeno’s eyes widened for a bit as panic began to set in, but he instantly put on an appeasing smile as he leaned closer towards the director, gently touching his hand (the way his more experienced friend had guided him). “I’ll be happy to do anything that’s required of me, no complaints. After all, that’s why I’m here.”  
  
Jeno almost scared himself with how different he sounded to his ears. There was a hint of seduction in his voice, just a hint, not too much. Just enough to be suggestive without overplaying his hand, and it worked.

“Well, you seem to be up for the challenge… Usually, I turn virgins away till they’ve learned a thing or two about what we do firsthand. But… it would be such a waste to let you go now when we need somebody like you most. You fit the look, you have the body, and we all saw how athletic you could be in that video clip Haechan sent us. But can you PERFORM in front of an audience?” He gestured towards Renjun, who was watching Jeno intently, face not betraying his thoughts.  
  
Jeno’s mouth went dry as he tried to comprehend what the director was suggesting. “I-I believe I can! You just have to tell me what you want me to do!”

Director Choi smiled, pulling out a foldable chair that had been propped against the wall and settling on it. “Hmm… show me something you think I’d enjoy. After all, a pornstar needs to know what their viewer would like and won’t like. That’s how you build fanbases; that’s what makes us money. Renjun here has been kind enough to offer his services…”

“For a price,” Renjun interjected, sliding down lower on the beanbag and propping his head up on the palm of his hand.  
  
“Yes… for a price,” Director Choi sighed. “Okay. Do what you have to.”  
  
Jeno was suddenly aware of the building claustrophobia within him. The noise in the background as the crew bustled about, setting up for the next video, was actually a relief. He was certain he would have passed out had the audition room been empty. The noise was a welcome distraction. 

Over the past week, Donghyuck had made Jeno practice a bunch of stuff with various oddities: licking clean a yoghurt container, then a much thicker cup of pudding; blowing a banana, then blowing a dildo; using his tongue to knot cherry stems; strip to sexy music.  
  
He’d thought they were needlessly stupid and embarrassing exercises, but right now, he was thankful.  
“I’ve got something… but… I need to play some music first…,” Jeno explained hesitantly.  
  


The director looked doubtful but gave him the go-ahead. Jeno reached for his phone, scrolling down his new playlist curated by Donghyuck, who had titled it ‘Hoe Anthems’. He took a deep breath, and pressed play on ‘One Time’ by Marian Hill.  
  
He closed his eyes, letting the saxophone soothe his nerves. He imagined himself back in his room, all alone… no… that wouldn’t work. He imagined Donghyuck in front of him. NOPE! That sent his balls shrivelling back into his body. “Think Jeno… think… what turns you on?” That pretty noona back in Korea who used to buy him tteokbokki in the evenings? His seventh grade English teacher and her DD breasts? Somehow his teenage wet dream material was failing him. He scrunched up his nose as looked for inspiration, and then… his eyes flew open. “Nope! No, no, no,” he thought furiously.

“Jeno?” Director Choi called out impatiently. Jeno took another deep breath.  
“If it works, it works,” he thought. He imagined himself in his room again. The light was dimmed down, and pink fairy lights illuminated the corners of his bed.  
  
Jeno began to move his hips to the beat, side to side, hands finding their home on his groin.  
  


_I know I've got that sway that makes the boys all stay_

_I know the way that men can be_ _  
_  
This time, he wasn’t alone.  
The lean, athletic figure of the silver-haired man from before sat at the centre of his reverie, beckoning to him with that taunting smile. Silk robe caressing his gorgeous, smooth skin.  
  
Jeno dropped to his knees, pulling off his t-shirt and tossing it aside. With one swift motion, he was face-down against the floor, thrusting his hips against the cold marble.  
  
_I like it smooth and slow, give it some time to grow_

 _That's something you should know about me_ _  
_  
He imagined Jaemin’s inviting figure slither towards him, placing curious fingers against Jeno’s chest. He imagined what it would be like if Jaemin were to caress the nape of his neck and place soft, wet kisses along his jaw.  
  
_Boy if you wanna go I would not mind_

 _But I'm not the kind of drum you play one time_  
  
Suddenly, he was pressed against the headboard, clinging to it for dear life as Jaemin pounded into him. He didn’t know what it would feel like, given his limited experience, but he knew it would be something ethereal.  
  


_Boy if you wanna go I would not mind_

_But I'm not the kind of drum you play one time_  
  
Then, his fingers were curling into the sheets, his breath growing raspy. His eyes were screwed shut as his mouth made obscene noises to Jaemin’s rhythm. He felt Jaemin’s long, tender fingers fondle him in the least tender manner. He was crying out his name, begging the taller man to fuck him harder. 

_One time, one time, one time (Boy I'm not the kind of drum you play one time)_

_One time, one time, one time (Boy I'm not the kind of drum you play one time)_  
  
And with that, his little scene came to an end, and so did his performance. He was on his back now with only his boxers on him, sweat dripping down the sides of his face and down his abdomen. 

He stood up, a little shakily, to pause the music. What followed was a few minutes of uncomfortable silence as they regarded him closely. Director Choi clicked his tongue and nodded before commenting, “That was brilliant. Very erotic. Hot, powerful, smooth… but darling…,” he paused, again gesturing towards Renjun, who (with quite a bitchface on) curled his fingers in a sassy wave.  
  
“What did you think of that Ren-ren? Though I think it’s pretty obvious that we agree...” he added.  
Jeno took it to mean he was directly responsible for the more-apparent-than-before bulge straining Renjun’s pants.  
  
“It was alright, except we already know that you’re capable of dancing like a god. What we need… is to see how you’ll perform SEXUALLY,” Renjun’s feedback, though appearing to be praise, was delivered monotonously. 

“Uh-oh,” Jeno thought. He cleared his throat. “Oh. Yes, right. I was building up to that.”  
  


“Sure, you were,” Renjun retorted with a snort.  
  


Jeno narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t liking this guy’s attitude one bit. Donghyuck’s snark came from a place of love and camaraderie. This seemed more mean-spirited than fun. He shoved his distaste to the back of his mind and decided to play the game instead. Now that he’d found his muse, he was going to milk it for all it was worth… and right on the heel of that thought came a visceral image of Jeno sucking Jaemin’s length like he’d been starved for weeks. A shiver went up Jeno’s back as blood rushed to the lower region of his body. “Good. That got me started,” he thought.  
  
The director had positioned himself right behind Renjun, eyes curious now. 

  
Jeno grinned, making sure his eye smile was at its most crescent like as he slowly walked towards Renjun.  
“Like I said, I’m here to do whatever is needed,” he got on his knees till they were sandwiched between Renjun’s legs. “No complaints,” he muttered as his fingers undid Renjun’s belt, easily pulling it off the other man’s small waist.  
  
Renjun still showed no trace of any emotion on his face, merely watching him, all ‘business as per usual’. 

Though it was mildly disheartening, Jeno kept at it strong, biting his lip as his fingers pushed Renjun’s shirt up. He placed strategic little kisses along the other’s pearly abdomen. Renjun’s skin was so soft, it reminded him of steamed dumplings, and he felt a smile creep up his lips. For a minute, he forgot he sort of hated the shorter man.  
  
His lips had reached the waistband of Renjun’s boxers. As his hands pulled down Renjun’s pants to his knees, he let his lips ghost over Renjun’s bulge. He locked eyes with the latter, teasing him with a naughty smile, conveying that he’s about to do bad things to the other; and for the first time, Renjun’s bitchface faltered into one of anticipation. 

Jeno’s finger’s teased the other’s member out of its fabric prison with as much delicacy as Jeno could muster. He gently stroked Renjun’s shaft, lightly at first, base to middle, before employing more deliberate and harsh strokes along his full length, till Renjun was fully hard.  
  
Renjun hadn’t looked away since they’d locked eyes, and Jeno matched his glare with a defiant one of his own. With the tip of his tongue, he traced a pattern across the head of Renjun’s dick, feeling a satisfying shiver overcome Renjun’s form.  
  
He grew more confident, continuing to tease Renjun, not yet committing to taking his length into his mouth. Instead, he moved lower. Using one hand to massage Renjun’s dick, he gently lapped at the other’s balls, even giving him a tender nip.  
  
From the corner of his eye, he caught Renjun’s fingers curling into the beanbag. He must be doing something right. He tried a few minor tricks Donghyuck had taught him, watching for Renjun’s muted reactions, studying his non-verbal communication closely. He spat a small bead of saliva on the tip of Renjun’s now-leaking penis, and watched the gooey droplet drip down the side. Just before it reached the base, he let his tongue coat the side of Renjun’s throbbing dick and licked it up in one rough motion. He had deduced Renjun seemed to want Jeno to alternate between soft and hard. “Psychology works wonders when you understand it,” Jeno thought. He paused his actions just long enough to watch Renjun’s eyes flutter shut. “So, the bitch CAN be as pretty as he is petty,” Jeno thought to himself.  
  


He moved up higher this time, unbuttoning Renjun’s dishevelled shirt. He pushed it down Renjun’s shoulders, exposing his well-defined collarbones that seemed to give Jeno a jolt of satisfaction. Suddenly, Jaemin wasn’t the image in his head. Instead, the image of having Renjun quiver in his arms as he yelped hateful curses at Jeno took over his previously blissful reverie.  
  
He arched over Renjun, pressing his groin roughly against the other’s abdomen as he leaned in to peck the smaller man on the lips. Renjun withdrew for a bit, but didn’t protest. His eyes softened as he raised his head till his lips met Jeno’s. Following his cue, Jeno pressed his mouth against Renjun’s.  
  
He let his fingers curl into Renjun’s hair and pulled, causing Renjun to gasp. Seizing the opportunity, he slid his tongue into the other’s mouth, gently massaging Renjun’s tongue, which began to coordinate with his rhythm. His hand let go of Renjun’s hair and instead found his already perked-up nipples. As Jeno’s tongue played with Renjun’s, his fingers toyed mercilessly with the latter’s nipple, tugging and twisting, while Renjun moaned into Jeno’s mouth.  
  


As he felt the smaller man go pliant in his arms, Jeno felt his dick harden painfully, but he wasn’t about to whip it out and pound into Renjun the way his body was telling him to. No, he wanted Renjun to be a mess underneath him while he stands defiantly above him. He began to grind against the other’s pelvis, making sure to hit the right spots.  
  
He then moved back down, hands grabbing Renjun’s waist, which was so small, his fingers could’ve met all the way around if they were standing. Renjun sat upright as Jeno took his dick into his mouth again. It was obvious that Renjun was close. Jeno could tell he was no longer patient and wouldn’t tolerate teasing. He moaned as his tongue traced the veins along Renjun’s throbbing penis.

  
Renjun’s hand was now in Jeno’s hair, tugging. Jeno gently guided Renjun’s hips forward and back, a slow sway. Following Jeno’s subtle movements, Renjun began thrusting, little grunts of pleasure escaping him as his dick fucked Jeno's mouth. One major benefit derived from all of Donghyuck’s odd training sessions is that Jeno learned he could deepthroat. And he could deepthroat WELL.  
  
Even though Renjun didn’t really have the length for Jeno to find out if it worked with something other than kielbasa, it was comforting to know he wouldn’t choke on dick and spill his guts out on his lap.  
  
Instead, he kept moaning shamelessly, saliva dripping down his chin in messy globs. As Renjun’s movements sped up, he gripped Jeno's head with both hands, finally ending with a few staccato thrusts. Jeno felt warm, thick cum squirt into the back of his throat as Renjun let out a very quiet noise of satisfaction. The sensation wasn't as pleasurable as he'd hoped it would be, but he swallowed like a good boy, licking up everything else obediently, his overpowering demeanour subsiding to show his versatility, like Donghyuck had advised him.  
  
He wiped his chin on the back of his hand before smiling expectantly at the director. “Holy shit. That’s the fastest I’ve seen Renjun come in weeks!” he exclaimed happily.  
  
Renjun, on the other hand, looked slightly disgruntled, a sour expression on his face as he side-eyed Jeno. He zipped up his pants and stalked out without saying another word.  
  
Jeno decided to ignore the unceremonious exit and turned his attention to the ecstatic director.  
  
“So! When do I start?” he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Better action coming your way!  
> Thanks for those who've read the couple of chapters so far, thanks for the kudos!  
> Please subscribe and leave comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Thanks again! <3


End file.
